Generally, the term “electronic device” refers to a device that performs a particular function according to its equipped program, such as a home appliance, an electronic scheduler, a portable multimedia player, a mobile communication terminal, a tablet personal computer (PC), a video/sound device, a desktop PC or laptop computer, a navigation for automobile, etc. In some instances, an electronic device may output stored information as a voice or an image. As electronic devices are highly integrated, and high-speed, high-volume wireless communication becomes commonplace, mobile communication terminals are recently being equipped with various additional functions.
For example, an electronic device comes with the integrated functionality, including an entertainment function, such as playing video games, a multimedia function, such as replaying music/videos, a communication and security function for mobile banking, and a scheduling or e-wallet function.
Further, an electronic device may receive various services from another electronic device or a server through communication functions.
When various types of services are provided through an electronic device, the provision of the services may be terminated or paused due to a diversity of factors, such as an environmental variation in the server providing the services, an environmental variation in the user or the electronic device being used by the user, or an environmental variation in the network.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.